


Teach Me

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, grace!kink, virgin!reader, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Hello :D love your writing!! <3 since you wanted to write some Henry Winchester smut, I’ve been thinking about one where the reader (female) is an angel and she heals him after Abbadon wounds him and he’s all shocked and curious since he’s never met an angel and it leads to fluffy smut with wing!kink? I’ve never requested anything before so I hope this helps you! Thanks a lot and good luck with your other fics :)





	

Warnings: Henry’s death, mentions of blood, smut, virgin!Reader, sex in Heaven, oral, wing!kink, grace!kink

Fic:

Y/N, I know we ask a lot of you, but please, if you can hear me, Dean and I need your help. I’m begging you.

As soon as you hear their prayer, you fly to them. “What’s wrong?” you ask the second you land. Looking around, you find yourself in some sort of abandoned warehouse. A woman lays beheaded on the floor. Dean and Sam are sitting off to the side, Sam propping a third man up, each of them holding one of his hands. This man is covered in blood, his soul nearly gone from his body.

“Please,” Dean says quietly. You knew exactly what he meant.

“You should’ve called me sooner,” you tell them as you kneel down in front of the man. Sam is about to respond, but he stops as you hold your hand in front of the third man’s face. Your hand begins to glow as your grace washes over the man, searching for any and every wound. Closing your eyes, you let your grace swirl against his skin. You move your hand down the man’s body until your hand is hovering over the wound in his stomach. Holding your hand there, you heal the wound and try to coax his soul back into his body.

“You’re an angel,” a weary voice whispers, “Am I in Heaven?” Opening your eyes, you find the man watching you, life returning to him. You give him a gentle smile as he reaches a hand to brush your cheek.

“No,” you answer, “You’re alive and well.”

“Thank you,” Sam says.

“You’re welcome,” you answer, “But who is this?”

“His name is Henry,” Dean says, “He’s our grandfather.”

“But … how is he here?” you ask, head tilting to the side in confusion, “A man his age couldn’t have grandchildren your age.”

“Frickin’ time travel,” Dean responds, “The guy just sort of fell out of our closet.”

“I’m not sure what that means,” you say, “And I’m not sure what happened here, but if you needed help you could’ve called me, you know that.”

“We thought we had it handled,” Sam says.

“Where are you staying?” you ask, “Henry needs rest.” They tell you the motel they’re staying at and you tell Henry what’s happening. “Close your eyes,” you instruct as you take him into your arms, “You might feel a little dizzy.” With a flap of your wings, you fly him back to the motel room, placing him gently on the bed. Snapping your fingers, you change his clothing, wiping away the blood and making him as comfortable as possible.

“Are you my guardian angel?” he asks.

“Me?” you laugh, “No, I’m a soldier, not a guardian.”

“But you saved me,” Henry says, “I was dead and you brought me back.”

“Sam and Dean asked me for help and I thought it was the right thing to do,” you tell him.

“Thank you,” he says, “I’d be dead if it weren’t for you.”

“You’re welcome,” you tell him, “You’ve been through a lot, I’ll leave you to get some rest.”

“Wait,” Henry says, reaching for your wrist, “I’m sorry, it’s just that I’ve never spoken with an angel before and I’m not sure if any of the Men of Letters have either. I knew angels existed, we use your feathers for casting spells, but I never knew what one looked like.”

“Well, this isn’t what I really look like,” you tell him, “This is just my human vessel.”

“I saw your wings,” Henry says, “Pure white and beautiful, shimmering like freshly fallen snow.”

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” you tell him, your cheeks turning pink, “An angel’s wings are very private.”

“Oh,” Henry says, “I apologize for my intrusion.” His hand falls away from your wrist and he begins wringing his hands in his lap.

“No, it’s not your fault,” you say, “I should have hidden them better. Besides, you didn’t know.”

“There’s much about you that I don’t know,” Henry says, “And much you could teach me.”

“What do you mean?” you ask, moving to sit on the edge of the bed so that you’re facing him.

“I’m a Man of Letters,” he explains, “Or I would have been had my initiation not been interrupted by Abaddon.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know what that means,” you admit.

“The Men of Letters are preceptors, beholders, chroniclers of all that man does not understand,” Henry continues, “We gather information on the supernatural and you are very much that. If you’d be willing, there’s so much I - we - could learn from you.”

“Um, ok,” you answer, “I’ll tell you everything I can, but you need to sleep first.” Reaching out, you brush his hair away from his face gently.

“Please don’t go,” Henry requests.

“I’ll stay,” you promise, “And I’ll make sure no one else tries to harm you.”

“You really are my guardian angel,” Henry says as he settles back onto the bed.

***

You watch over Henry for the next few days. When Sam and Dean tell you they’ve found some sort of bunker, you decide to move Henry there, hoping he’ll be more comfortable there than in the motel room. The sight of the bunker excites him to no end. This is what he had been trying to protect from Abaddon, all this knowledge that could have been lost forever had events gone differently.

Over the next few months, if Henry isn’t reading one of the books from the bunker, he’s asking you about being an angel, about Heaven, about God. You tell him everything you can, trying to describe everything in the detail that he craves. He scribbles down your every word. Since coming to the bunker, he would ask for daily sessions. The two of you would sit across from each other at one of the library tables and he would ask you all sorts of things. Sometimes the questions were related, and sometimes they were random.

“And your grace,” Henry begins, hunched over his notebook with a pen in hand, “I felt it when you healed me, but is that what it normally feels like?”

“Well, what did it feel like?” you ask.

“It’s hard to describe,” Henry says, “Warm, maybe a little tingly. It was inviting, almost like, well, Heaven. It made my spine shiver and my hairs stand on end, but that could have been because I was being brought back to life.”

“Like this?” you question, letting your grace skim from his temple down his cheek.

“Exactly like that,” Henry whispers, his breathing becoming heavy. When you pull your grace away, his eyes stay fixed on yours for a moment before he begins scribbling in his notebook again. “I know you can use your grace for healing, but what other uses does it have?” he asks, looking back up at you.

“Telekinesis mostly,” you answer, “And fighting.”

“Fighting?” Henry asks, “But it seems so … gentle.”

“I told you Henry,” you say, “I’m a soldier. I use my grace to kill demons and other monsters in order to protect Heaven and the people I care about.”

“Does that include me?” Henry asks.

“Yes,” you answer, “Of course it does.”

Henry smiles before looking down at his notebook, tapping the end of his pen against the paper. “Um,” he says, obviously trying to change the subject, “You said everyone has a different Heaven?”

“Yes,” you answer. You’d already described the hallways of Heaven and that behind each door is a different soul, each with its own version of Heaven. “Would you like to see some?” you question.

“You could do that?” Henry asks, quickly looking up.

“Yes,” you tell him.

“Could you show me mine?” he asks

“I shouldn’t,” you answer, “It should be a surprise when you get there. I could take you to see your son though, or almost anyone else for that matter.”

“No, I shouldn’t,” Henry answers, “I would only be intruding, and seeing Mille or John might make me want to go back again.” You nod in understanding. Not long ago, you had helped the boys convince Henry he needed to stay in order to preserve the timeline. Eventually he had accepted that, though he wasn’t happy about it. Spending time with you seemed to make things easier for him though.

“Would you like to see the Heaven I created for myself?” you offer.

“Like I said, I’d be intruding,” Henry says.

“No you wouldn’t,” you tell him, “I’m inviting you to see it. You can even bring your notebook and write down anything you want.”

“Well,” Henry says, thinking, “I suppose, if you’re offering.”

“Here,” you say, reaching across the table and offering him your hand. He hesitates before slipping his hand into yours. “Close your eyes,” you instruct. When he does, you flap your wings, taking him to the Heaven you’d created for yourself. Henry opens his eyes as soon as you land, looking around. “Do you like it?” you ask shyly.

“It’s so … human,” Henry answers. Your Heaven was a two story house on a nice piece of land. There was a picket fence and a small garden where you grew your favorite flowers.

“What did you expect?” you ask, “Clouds and cherubs?”

“I - I don’t know,” Henry admits, “I just thought it would be different.”

“It used to be,” you tell him, “But after spending time with humans, I’ve decided that this is what I really want; a quiet life away from demons and monsters, where I don’t have to fight or be a soldier anymore. I want a home, a true home with the people I care for.”

“You deserve that,” Henry tells you.

“Thanks,” you answer, warmth creeping into your cheeks, “Um, would you like to go inside?”

“I’d like that,” Henry tells you with a smile. You look down in surprise as his fingers interlace with yours, but you quickly ease into the feeling. “Wow,” Henry says as you lead him inside, “This really isn’t what I expected.”

“I-is it ok?” you ask.

“It’s beautiful,” Henry answers, “Though this is your Heaven, it should be what you want it to be. It shouldn’t matter what I think.”

“I value your opinion,” you tell him.

“You do?” he asks.

“Very much,” you tell him.

“Y/N,” he begins hesitantly as he places his notebook on a nearby table, his hand slipping away from yours.

“Yes?” you prompt him to continue.

“Perhaps I shouldn’t ask,” Henry says, changing his mind, “It seems inappropriate now that I think about it.”

“Henry,” you chuckle, “You’re the most polite human I’ve ever met, I doubt you could say anything I’d find inappropriate.”

“It’s just … I …” Henry wrings his hands before lunging forward and pressing his lips to yours. You stand stunned for a moment as Henry pulls away. “I apologize,” Henry says quickly as he backs up.

“Henry,” you whisper, watching him as he moves away, “Why did you kiss me?”

“I know I shouldn’t have,” he says, “I’m sorry, it was rude and you probably didn’t want me to, and -” You cut him off by closing the distance between you and pressing your lips to his, kissing him the way he had kissed you. 

Henry’s hands instantly come up to cup your face between them. His lips begin to move against yours as you slip your arms around him, pulling him closer. You gasp as his tongue flicks against your lower lip. Henry’s hands slide back into your hair, encouraging you to tilt your head to the side as he deepens the kiss.

He kisses you for a good long while. You had to admit you’d thought once or twice about what his lips would feel like as they moved against yours. Before living among the humans, you never would’ve imagined something like this happening. Your time with the humans, however, had taught you many things. Desire was one of them.

Suddenly, Henry pulls away and you instantly miss the feeling of his lips on yours. “Did I do something wrong?” you question worriedly.

“No,” Henry laughs softly, “You’re perfect, I just need a second to catch my breath.” His thumb traces your cheekbone as his eyes travel over your face, the corners of his lips turned up in a small smile.

“Oh, right,” you laugh. Being an angel, you didn’t need to breath.

“Y/N,” he begins, “Have you ever been kissed before? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I was wondering.”

“I’ve never been kissed before,” you confess, “Not like that anyway. Did it show?”

“No,” he answers. He pulls you to him and kisses you again, quickly deepening the kiss. You moan softly as his tongue maps out your mouth, your hands threading into his soft hair. His body is flush against yours, hands splayed across your back.

It’s just then that you feel something you’ve never felt before. “Henry,” you gasp as heat pools in your core, an insatiable aching between your legs.

“What’s wrong?” Henry asks.

“I … I need … I’m not sure,” you answer, “I’ve never felt this before.” Henry looks you over for a moment before he notices you rubbing your thighs together.

“Oh,” he says softly, “I’ve can help you with that if you’d like.”

“You can?” you ask.

“Yes,” he says gently, “But I’d need your permission.”

“Permission for what exactly?” you question.

“To touch you,” he answers.

“You already are,” you inform him. He chuckles at your statement.

“Not like this,” Henry says, “Well, like this but more -”

“Like sex?” you ask cutting him off.

“Y-you know what sex is?” Henry asks as if he’s shocked.

“Of course I do,” you tell him, “To an extent, though not in much detail. I saw some videos Dean had of people together and I asked what they were. He tried to explained it, but I never wanted to try it with anyone, until I met you that is.”

“Of course my grandson would be the one to corrupt an angel,” Henry sighs.

“Are you upset because you didn’t get the chance to corrupt me first?” you ask, trying to tease him.

“I’m not upset,” he answers, “I just wanted to be the one to teach you.”

“There’s still much I don’t know,” you tell him, “And plenty you could teach me.” Henry smiles and leans in to kiss you chastely before taking one of your hands in his.

“Where’s the bedroom?” he asks. Tugging his hand, you lead him up the stairs and down the hall. He pulls you to him as you reach the doorway, wrapping you up in his arms and walking you backward. Your instincts tell you to remove your clothing and his, you wanted to feel his body against yours.

Snapping your fingers, you remove all of his clothing along with all of yours. Henry pulls away from you in shock and you quickly move to cover yourself as you sit on the edge of the bed.

“Was that your grace?” he asks, looking down to see his body void of any clothing.

“Yes,” you answer quietly, “It’s just that in the movies Dean showed me, the people were naked so I thought we should be too.”

“So, your grace can also be used for sex,” Henry says, “I’ll have to make a note of that.”

“Did I act too quickly?” you ask nervously.

“It took me by surprise,” he answers, “I was looking forward to undressing you myself.”

“Next time I won’t use my grace,” you promise.

“Next time?” Henry asks with a smile, “Why don’t we focus on this time first? You may not even want me again.” There was no way you wouldn’t want him again. Your eyes travel over him, taking each inch of his body. They stop on his hard length, standing erect as liquid leaks from his tip. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as he moves closer, the need to touch him washing over you.

Henry coaxes your hands away from your body as he presses you back against the bed and moves to lie above you. His lips press kisses to your neck and shoulder. “Henry, you’re beautiful,” you tell him.

“And you’re even more so,” he mumbles against your skin, “My guardian angel.”

“Henry, I’m not your -” you begin, but he cuts you off by pressing his lips to yours. You hum against his lips. With one hand, you reach up to twist your fingers into his hair, your other hand reaching down to touch his hardened member.

“Mmm, Y/N,” Henry hums against your lips as you stroke him, “You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to,” you tell him, “If that’s alright.” Henry groans and nods his head as you wrap your hand around him. You weren’t exactly sure what to do, but he seemed to enjoy the way you pumped your hand over his length.

Henry kisses you as you stroke him, his hands and lips exploring your body. You gasp as he sucks one of your nipples between his lips. He hums as your back arches from the bed, pleading for more.

“Y/N,” Henry groans, his hips pushing his length into your hand over and over again. His length throbs in your grasp and the aching between your legs intensifies. Rubbing your thighs together, you can feel a wetness coating your skin.

“Henry, I need …” you weren’t sure what you needed, but you definitely needed something. One of Henry’s hands slides down between your legs, his fingers easily sliding along your entrance. “Oh, H-Henry,” you moan as the touch of his fingers sends pleasure shooting through you like bolts of electricity.

He kisses your lips, swallowing the sounds you make as he dips two fingers inside you. Your hips buck from the bed, pushing his fingers deeper inside you. No one had ever touched you like this and you can’t get enough. You wondered if Henry was feeling the same pleasure that you felt.

“Y/N,” Henry groans, his hips bucking forward. His length twitches in your hand as his breathing becomes quick and shallow. His lips press hard against yours and his hand fists in your hair, his other hand pressing against your sex as he curls his fingers inside you. “Y/N,” he groans loudly, “Oh, Y/N!”

You gasp as his length pulses in your hand. Warm, sticky liquid spills from his tip in ribbons that land against your abdomen. Henry’s body tenses as he grunts and groans. His hips continue to buck, pumping his length into your hand as his breathing begins to become more normal. The sticky liquid coats your fingers as you work him through his high. “Was that alright?” you ask as you squirm beneath him.

“Y/N, that was … you were perfect,” he tells you before kissing you deeply. Breaking the kiss, he moves himself from you, dropping to his knees beside the bed. You groan at the loss as he pulls his fingers from you, but you giggle as he pulls you to the edge of the bed. He pulls your legs over his shoulders before looking up at you.

He watches with lust blown eyes as you bring your fingers to your lips and lick them clean, the salty taste washing over your tongue. Leaning in slowly, he leaves a long lick up your entrance. The feeling of his tongue warm and wet against you makes you moan.

“Is this alright?” he asks as he presses kisses down one of your thighs and up the other.

“Yes,” you moan, “Please, Henry, don’t stop,” Henry’s eyes lock on yours as he buries his face between your legs. “Oh,” you moan loudly as he licks and sucks. Reaching down, you thread your fingers into his hair. You let your eyes fall shut as your head tips back, moans of his name spilling from your lips as pressure builds in your stomach.

The pleasure you feel makes your muscles tense. Your toes curl and your back arches. You feel as if you can hardly contain your grace. Henry moans, sending vibrations straight to your core before he teases his tongue inside you. His fingers hold your hips and encourage you to rock them towards his face, pushing his tongue deeper inside you. You moan loudly as he swirls his tongue and his nose nudges your sensitive bundle of nerves. Your stomach twists and knots, the pressure becoming too much.

“Henry!” you cry out, your walls clamping down around his tongue. Your hand fists in his hair as your body shudders. Henry hums as he continues licking and sucking, the pleasure only increasing. Before you think about what you’re doing, your back arches and the veil hiding your wings falls away.

Henry pulls back, looking up at you in awe. “Your wings,” he whispers as he lets your legs fall from his shoulders, “They’re beautiful.”

“What’s wrong?” you ask as he looks away from you.

“You said they were private,” Henry reminds you.

“They are,” you tell him, “But I want to share them with you.” You hook two fingers beneath his chin and lift his gaze to yours. “I’ve shared so much of myself with you,” you add, “I want to share this part of myself with you as well.”

“I want you Y/N,” he tells you. Henry stands from the floor and wraps an arm around your waist, guiding you to the top of the bed. He hesitates, choosing not to lay you back against the sheets.

“I want you too,” you tell him, reaching out to cup his cheek.

“Do you want me on top?” Henry asks, “Or would it be more comfortable for you to be on top? I don’t want to harm your wings.”

“There are different positions?” you ask.

“Yes,” Henry answers.

“How many?” you question, intrigued.

“Probably more than I know of,” Henry answers, his cheeks turning red.

“Can we try them all?” you ask, pulling him closer.

“You’re very eager,” Henry laughs.

“I want you to teach me,” you tell him.

“I will,” Henry promises. His hand slides down your neck, along your shoulder, and down your side before stopping at your waist. “But first …” Henry says before leaning in and capturing your lips.

Taking hold of his shoulders, you lie back and pull him above you. He props himself above you, careful not to touch your wings. That was the opposite of what you wanted. Taking one of his hands, you guide it to your wing and slip his fingers between your feathers.

You gasp at the sharp pleasure that courses through you as his fingers brush your feathers. No one had ever touched your wings like this and now you knew you would never get enough of the feeling. Henry looks down at you quizzically, experimentally caressing your feathers. “Henry!” you gasp as he tugs.

“Did I hurt you?” he asks, drawing his hand away.

“No,” you answer, guiding his hand back to your wing. You pull him down against you, wrapping your wings around him as you slide your hands down his back. “I want you,” you tell him, desperately trying to pull him closer. The liquid he had spilled against your abdomen makes his skin stick to yours.

“Tell me if there’s anything you don’t like or if you need me to stop,” Henry instructs.

“I will,” you promise. Henry leans in to kiss you as he lines himself up with your entrance.

“Oh, Henry,” you moan loudly as he pushes into you slowly. Your back arches as he stretches and fills you, your hands grasping for him. Henry’s hand tightens in your feathers as he buries himself inside you, intense pleasure flooding your body. You couldn’t get enough of him.

The pleasure you feel only becomes stronger as Henry pulls out of you and slides back in. You love the way his skin feels against yours, the way each of his thrusts ruffles your feathers and sends waves of pleasure crashing over you. “Y/N,” he groans, burying his face into the crook of your neck. The sounds he makes combined with the way he fills you again and again makes your stomach twist and knot again.

“Henry,” you moan, wrapping your legs around his waist. The new angle has him hitting a spot inside you that has you gasping and mewling. You let your grace wash over him, using it to explore his body.

“Oh, Y/N,” Henry groans as your grace caresses his skin. His thrusts falter and fall into a new, faster rhythm. Your walls pull tight around his throbbing length and you crave the same release he had given you earlier. You lift your hips in time with his thrusts, the knot in your stomach reaching the breaking point.

“Henry!” you cry out as the knot in your stomach snaps, your walls clamping down around him. You writhe as your body is wracked with pleasure, your fingertips digging into his skin as your wings shudder around him. Your grace presses harder against him, pulling him closer as heat floods your body.

“Y/N!” Henry shouts, reaching his high shortly after you. His hand fists in your feathers, your back arching as he tugs. His hips buck as his length pulses inside you, spilling himself into you. Your name spills from his lips again and again as he works you both through your highs. You pull his lips to yours, relishing in the feeling of having him inside you.

As you both recover from your highs, Henry pulls himself from you slowly, leaving you achingly empty. Henry moves to your side, careful of your wing, and pulls you to him. “Is sex always that good?” you ask him as you rest your head against his shoulder and drape your wing over his body.

“I hope so,” Henry answers, holding you close.

“How do humans ever get anything done with a distraction like this?” you ask, making Henry laugh. “What can we try next?” You were already craving the feeling of him inside you.

“Well,” Henry says as he traces random patterns against your skin, “I suppose that depends on what you’d like to learn.”

You drag your fingers against his skin before asking your next question. “Henry,” you begin, why did you kiss me?”

“Because I love you,” Henry answers simply.

“Huh,” you whisper.

“D-do you love me?” Henry asks hesitantly.

“I’m not sure I know what love is supposed to feel like, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone else,” you answer as you snuggle up against him, “Henry, I think I love you.”

Henry smiles down at you as he caresses your cheek. “My angel,” he whispers before leaning in to kiss your lips.


End file.
